NUSCOR will serve six primary functions: (1) methodological construction and review, (2) development and maintenance of patient databases, (3) data entry and management, (4) biostatistical consultation and technical support, (5) education and (6) computer technology support. These services, which are described in more detail below, are available to all faculty, staff, and students conducting musculoskeletal research at UNC- CH. In addition to providing support for ongoing projects, a central goal of NUSCOR is to stimulate new research initiatives. In the past, the Core has been instrumental in developing projects that resulted in extramural funding and in undertaking studies that would not have been feasible given the level of funding available from other sources. Although NUSCOR was designed primarily to support E/E/HSR research efforts, the Core also provides services to biomedical investigators and facilitates collaborative research efforts via the maintenance of patient databases (a function shared with the Biomedical Component); biostatistical support; shared educational activities; and computer support, which serves to coordinate the hardware and software used by investigators in both components to enhance investigators' ability to share data and other resources.